buffyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
James Marsters
James Wesley Marsters ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Musiker. Er spielt die Rolle des Spike in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen und in Angel - Jäger der Finsternis. Leben und Karriere James Marsters wurde am 20. August 1962 in Greenville (Kalifornien, USA) als Sohn eines mehtodistischen Pfarrers und Sozialarbeiters geboren. Er wuchs mit seinem Bruder Paul und seiner Schwester Susan in Modesto (Kalifornien) auf. Er träumte davon Schauspieler werden, seit er in einer Schulaufführung von Winnie the Pooh ''mitspielte. Er nahm an der Theathergruppe der M. Davis High School teil, spielte in verschiedenen Aufführung, einschließlich Musicals. Nach seinem Abschluß besuchte er die Theaterschulen Juilliard School, Pcific Consevartoy of the Performing Arts und das American Conservatory Theater. Er arbeitete etwa 10 Jahre als Schauspieler am Theater, u.a. in New York, Chicago und Seattle. Für seine Hauptrolle des Robespierre in dem Drama ''Incorruptible:The Life, Death and Dreams of Maximilian de Robespierre ''wurde er sogar für den Joseph Jefferson Award nominiert. In den 1990ern zog er dann nach Los Angeles um seine Karriere als Filmschauspieler zu beginnen. Zunächst spielte er in verschiedenen Nebenrollen, so z.B. in der Fernsehserie ''Ausgerechnet Alaska. Sein Durchbruch gelang ihm schießlich mit der Rolle des Vampir Spike in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Daneben war er 1999 als Schreiber an dem Comic zur Serie Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Spike & Dru betieligt, der in den USA von Dark Horse Comics veröffentlicht wurde. In der Musical-Folge Noch einmal mit Gefühl konnte er im Jahr 2001 auch sein gesangliches Talent unter Beweis stellen. Nach seinem dramtischen Serientod in der Folge Das Ende der Zeit, Teil 2 in der finalen Staffel 7 der Serie übernahm er die gleiche Rolle (zeitweise als körperloser Geist, der sich dann materialisiert) in der letzten Staffel von Angel - Jäger der Finsternis. Zudem war Marsters Leadsänger der US-amerikanischen Band Ghosst of the Robot, die neben dem Album Mad Brillant auch drei Singles (Valerie, David Letterman, New Man) sowie die EP "it´s Nothing" veröffentlicht hat. In Juni 2004 gab Marsters die Auflösung der Band bekannt. Bereits zu Halloween desselben Jahres trat er dann als Solokünstler mit Gitarre In London auf die Bühne. Im Jahr 2005 veröffentlichte er dann sein Album Civlized Man ''und ging im April auf Tour durch Großbritannien. Weiter Konzertauftritte folgten im Oktober desselben Jahres. Im Frühjahr 2007 ging James Marsters für ein paar Auftritte nach London und war auf der Collectormania 11 in Milton Keynes (UK) anzutreffen. Im Oktober 2007 veröffentlichte er sein zweites Solalbum ''Like a Waterfall. Im Jahr 2001 spielte Marsters in der Fernsehserie Andromeda in einer Folge den "Charlemange Bolivar". In neun Folgen der Serie Smalville war er von 2005 bis 2010 als der Androide Braniac, alias "Prof. Milton Fine" zu sehen. Im Jahr 2007 wirkte er bei dem Film Shadow Puppets ''als einer der Hauptdarsteller in der Rolle des "Jack" mit. Außerdem war er 2008 in der 2. Staffel des Doctor Who - Ablegers ''Torchwood als "Captain John Hart" zu sehen. In dem 2007 produzierten und im März 2008 erstmals im US-Fernsehen ausgestralten Zweiteiler Green River Killer (The capture of the Green River Killer) spielt er in der Nebenrolle den Serienmörder "Ted Bundy". Im Januar 2008 startete der Film P.S. Ich liebe Dich ''(''P.S. I Love You) in den deutschen Kinos. Er spielte dort den "John McCarthy". Im Jahre 2009 folgte die Rolle des "Piccolo" in dem Kinofilm Dragonball Evolution. 2013 konnnte man Marsters in drei Folgen der Serie Warehouse 13 als "Proffessor Bennet Sutton"/"The Count of St.Germain" sehen. Im Jahr 2014 war er dann in einer Episode von Witches of End ''als "Tarkoff" finden. 2015 spielte er schließlich die Rolle des "Lord Tensley" in ''Dragon Warriors. Seit 2002 ist James Marsters auch ein gefragter Hörbuchsprecher. Mit Ausnahme des 13. Bandes hat er alle bisher erschienen Bände der Dresden Files von Jim Butcher, die drei Bände der Steampunk-Reihe Vampire Empire von Cly & Susan Griffith und den Fantasyroman Carnaval Of Secrets (ursprünglicher Titel: Carnival Of Souls) von Melissa Marr eingelesen. '' '' Filmografie Fernsehen * 2015: The Devil You Know (Pilot) * 2014: Witches of East End (Staffel 2, 7 Folgen, Tarkoff) * 2013: Warehouse 13 (3 Folgen, Prof. Bennet Sutton/The Count of St. German) * 2013: Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated (Sprechrolle) * 2011: Supernatural (Folge 7.05, Donald Stark) * 2010 - 2011, 2014: Hawaii Five-O (4 Folgen, Victor Hesse) * 2010: Lie to Me (Folge 2.02) * 2010: Caprica (4 Folgen, Barnabas Grecley) * 2009: Numbers - Die Logik des Verbrechens (NUMB3RS, Folge 5.15) * 2008: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Folge 1.09, Sprechrolle) * 2008: Torchwoood (3 Folgen, Captain Jaohn Hart) * 2007 - 2008: Without a trace - Spurlos verschwunden (4 Folgen, Det. Grant Mars) * 2005 - 2010: Smallville (14 Folgen, Prof. Milton Fine/Braniac/Brainiac 5) * 2001: Andromeda (Folge 2.09, Charlemange Bolivar) * 1999 - 2004: Angel - Jäger der Finsternis (24 Folgen, Spike ) * 1999: Millenium - Fürchte deinen Nächsten wie dich selbst (Folge 3.11, Eric Swan) * 1997- 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (96 Folgen, Spike ) * 1992 - 1993: Ausgerechnet Alaska (Nothern Exposure, ''Folge 2.21 - Bellhope, 4.14 - Reverend Harding) Film * 2015: Dragon Warriors (Lord Tensley) * 2011: Three Inches * 2009: Dragonball Evolution (Lord Piccolo) * 2009: High Plains Invaders * 2009: Moonshot * 2008: Green River: Die Spur des Killers (''The Capture of the Green River Killer, Fernsehmerteiler) * 2007: Superman: Doomsday (Sprechrolle des Les Luthor) * 2007: Dark Shadows (Shadow Puppets, Jack) * 2007: P.S. Ich liebe Dich (P.S. I Love You, John McCarthy) * 2005: Cool Money * 2002: Chance (Simon) * 2001: The Enforcers * 1999: Haunted Hill (The Hous on Hounted Hill) * 1998: Winding Roads Musik (Alben) * 2005: Album Civilized Man * 2007: Album Like a Waterfall * 2011: Album Murphy´s Law Privatleben James Marsters war von 1989 bis 1997 mit der Schauspielerin Liane Davidson verheiratet. Seit der Scheidung kümmert er sich um seinen Sohn Sullivan (geboren 1996) und seine Nichte, mit denen er zusammen in Santa Monica (Los Angeles) lebt. Seit 2004 hat er eine deutsche Freundin. Sie stammt aus Tier und heißt Patricia Rahman. Er hat ihr bereits einige Songs und sein komplettes zweites Soloalbum gewidmet. Die beiden haben am 14. Januar 2011 in einer privaten Zeremonie in Los Angeles geheiratet. Kategorie:Schauspieler